


Appropriate Touch

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (okay a super short one because I had to stick to 500 words!), Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, RickylWritersGroup, Unresolved Sexual Tension, only without the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick can't quite help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Minifics are super hard for me, so idk man...

The simple touch was no longer anathema.

 

Only a strict control on his body’s responses kept Daryl from reacting outwardly to the tiny, butterfly-light brush of Rick’s skin against his.  They sat side-by-side while one of the Alexandrianites droned on and on about something that Daryl could give two fucks about. Daryl figured that he felt about them pretty much the same way they felt about him. Most of the little community still couldn’t see beyond the filthy redneck persona Daryl had cultivated for most of his life, and frankly he didn’t much care to enlighten them. They looked at Rick and saw a leader, someone who was strong and intelligent and was going to keep them safe. They looked at Daryl and saw Rick’s right hand. 

 

Daryl hid a tiny smile at the irony.

 

Rick’s pinky finger pressed firmly against Daryl’s own on the bench between them, something that would look absolutely casual to anyone who happened to look their way, just two men forced to sit closer than personal, polite space probably called for by the constraints of a living room full to bursting with the people of the community. A casual, barely-there touch; yet Daryl was positive he could feel each tiny millimeter of the heat of Rick’s skin against his. 

 

It was so new, such a daring thing that Daryl still couldn’t believe he was _allowed_. That this was something that wasn’t hidden away, unspoken, wished for only in the darkest hours of the night, but acknowledged in the bright light of day. 

 

How was it possible that Rick wanted him as much as he wanted Rick? That they’d both been secretly pining away for the other for  _ months _ , like two teenagers trying to work up the nerve to ask the other to prom? 

 

Rick’s finger pressed against his, and Daryl’s body _thrummed_ with knowledge.  He knew what those hands felt like against his back, and his sides, what Rick’s mouth tasted like. Only once, and only briefly before they’d been interrupted.  A stupid thing- Daryl had moved forward without clearing the room, distracted by something and one of them had been on him before he could blink.  Rick had shot it just as it had gotten close- all decaying flesh and rotten, stinking breath.  Then Rick was on him, screaming at Daryl for being stupid then kissing him as though he couldn’t help himself; desperate and wanting and sweet and filthy and gentle all at once.

 

Michonne would’ve gotten an eyeful if she hadn’t hollered for Rick just then, reminding them that they had a community meeting to discuss the new rules and safety measures.

 

As though he knew exactly what Daryl was thinking, Rick’s pinkie crossed over Daryl’s at the knuckle, curling around the tip for the briefest of seconds before pressing back against it innocently, as though Rick couldn’t  help himself; that he needed the touch as much as Daryl did.

 

Daryl smirked outright. 

 

There was definitely something to be said for anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for the Midseason Premire! Viva la Rickylwritersgroup!


End file.
